The Only Hope for Me is You
by Killjoy Whatsername
Summary: Matt and Mello find themselves in the world of California 2019 after they die. Each chapter is named after a song in the album Danger Days.
1. Chapter 1: Look Alive Sunshine

It was a strange feeling. That was the only way to describe it. More likely it was like we were in a video game, only in real life. I don't know if it was just a dream, or if I'm still asleep right now. The fact that I can't tell whether or not I'm a victim of my own twisted sub-conscience is the least of my worries. Right now, I have to protect Detonation Dynamite.

I had to be dreaming. I looked around and saw myself in an old, abandoned 50's diner in America. As far as I knew, I should have been in Japan. The newspaper I picked up said it was 2019. I knew it was supposed to be a few years before that time. Dream or reality, I'm enjoying this life. A life in hiding and fear. Being part of the rebellion against BL/ind. What is BL/ind? I didn't know until I stayed for a while and learned more and more about this world. It has been a while, it has been too long. I know this isn't a dream.

My name is Mile Ray-gun, age eighteen. I am a Killjoy. "Mile" came from my real name, the one I was born with, only spelled differently. As for "Ray-gun," it's my weapon of choice. I have no permanent address but I live somewhere close to Battery City, a so-called "utopia" where they say it's the place where all your problems go away...by drugging you and depriving you of your emotions and free will. I spend most of my time here hacking, doing missions for the Killjoys, protecting my dear friend Detonation Dynamite, and I used to play a lot of video games. But why play video games in a world like this when your whole life is an adventure? I have no memory of my past, because I didn't have one in this world. I was reborn.

A game controller rested in my hands. I was blindly pressing buttons as nothing was going on with the game. The TV screen displayed the news, and then some static. I wasn't surprised at all. I was still moving my fingers around, pretending that I was playing "Black Ops" or something, even if I knew that I wasn't. I finally stood up and got my butt off the floor. I walked over to the couch in our underground hideout, where Dynamite was taking a nap. The underground hideout was his idea, incorporating something from his past life to this world. Dynamite was also reborn, we came from the same world and were close friends in our past lives. We still are. I looked at him, sleeping peacefully. Not like a baby, because babies wake up every three hours as I learned from "The Sims." He wasn't snoring this time. I chuckled as I stroked his girly, blond hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your dog. Stop petting me." Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed... er... couch. I just greeted him with a cheerful "Look alive, sunshine!" then I said "And what's wrong about being my dog, Dynamite?"

"Stop calling me that. We already died so it's safe to call me by my real name. Okay, Mail Jeevas?" He said, emphasizing my real name. He chose his Killjoy name himself, but he liked it better when I call him by his real name, or his alias in his past life.

"If I give you a chocolate bar, will you stop being so grouchy in the morning?" I asked him while holding up a half eaten dark chocolate bar. "What are you talking about? It's three thirty in the afternoon. And that chocolate bar is half eaten!" He's always been hotheaded, something I'm already used to. "Well, too bad. That's none for you, Mello." I teased and swallowed the remaining of his precious chocolate in front if his eyes. He got his payback when he pulled my goggles from my face and they flung back to my eyes. Apparently, my best friend also loves hurting me.

"Whatever, I'm going outside." he said. Mello... or Dynamite if you prefer... got up and put his red jacket on. He also wore a gas mask to conceal the scar he got from an explosion in his past life. Then he took my gun and headed outside. He actually looked like a Killjoy and didn't wear as much leather as he used to.

"Mells, I'm coming with you!" Knowing Mello, I couldn't stop him. But I lost him once, and I didn't want it to happen again.

"Don't be so overprotective, Matt. I can defend myself."

"I don't want to lose my best friend again!" I cried.

Mello was silent for a while until he said calmly"You didn't lose me, Matt. I lost you. I'm sorry I got you killed."

"Mello... I forgive you. I already forgave you the moment I got shot twenty-four times." After he heard me say that, he did something that I never saw him do before. He shed a tear.


	2. Chapter 2: Na Na Na

Three words. Mello was crying. It wasn't "Mello-like" for him to cry like that. I didn't even know if I meant what I just said. How could a human being possibly forgive someone who got them killed right when they were dying? Simple, because he didn't mean it. The two of us are reunited, and that's all that matters. I remember it clearly, twenty four bullets on the ground, the body guards, that bloody git Takada who killed my Mello. Takada... At least she took her own life, too. She deserved it. I hate how all these flashbacks that took place around my time of death were haunting me. Twenty-four bullets, the burning church. I just realized that I was totally spacing out when the next thing I knew, I was holding a crying Mello in my arms. At first he was repeatedly saying "I'm sorry, Matt!" And then he started to sob "Why, Near? Why?" So even Mello was haunted by memories of the past. Like Dr. Death Defying said "The aftermath is secondary." So this is the aftermath of our lives. Who knew it involved Mello crying his eyes out.

It has been exactly thirty-six minutes and eight seconds since he started crying. I just wish he would stop. My legs started hurting from standing up for thirty-six minutes and eight seconds, supporting Mello's weight. Seriously, he's heavier than he looks, it must be the chocolate. I decided it would be better if I let him sit down and ... Ugh... Give him another chocolate bar. In his condition, he will probably eat not only one chocolate bar, but devour a whole tub of chocolate ice cream. Never mind I said that. It's not just a tub of chocolate ice cream but probably tons of that crap. I was exaggerating, but you get the point. And so I stuck with giving him one chocolate bar. I took a BL/ind chocolate bar out of my pocket and handed it to Mello. Wait! A BL/ind chocolate bar? Why did I even have one of those? It was probably drugged. He was about to open the black-and-white wrapper with the BL/ind logo when I pulled the drugs out of his grip and tossed it on the floor. I gave him another chocolate bar(half eaten and 100% drug free) and he frowned at me. "You could have been drugged if you ate that one. I don't want you to be Bl/ind's servant of evil." I explained. Mello took the chocolate, then he squeezed me in a tight hug. "Need...Oxygen..." and then he let go. I remember in our childhood days when he said he didn't care whether or not he was loved. He said he didn't need it, but he took what he wanted from my heart, and he kept it. Not in a bag, or a box, he put an "x" on the floor and treasured it. Now it's his turn to give me more.


	3. Chapter 3: Bulletproof Heart

If I were asked to describe Mello in a nutshell, the task is obviously impossible. But if I was asked what quality he had that nobody else knew about, all I need is one word. "Tsundere." (Go ahead, Mells, call me a geek for using anime words.) But the truth is, I've noticed that Mello has been acting like one. A typical first impression of him is "female." But if we were talking about personality and not just physical appearances, you could describe him as "cold." And "cold" is how every tsundere starts out. And here he is, no longer clad in leather, suffocating me with a warm embrace. Admit it Mello, this hollow point smile of mine has pierced through your bulletproof heart. I didn't need armor piercing ammunition to get through you. You just needed to realize that I'm here. I'm here for you. OMG, I must sound cheesy.

Right now, I am paralyzed. I cannot move a muscle. I can't move because Mello is acting like a koala and won't let go of me. I am the tree, and the tree is pissed off. Not because of Mello's strange behavior, but I found the words going through my head rather annoying. "Tsundere, tsundere, tsundere, tsundere..." But his obsessive hugging suggests a different word,"fangirl?" No, he's a man."Fanboy?" It doesn't really go well. I know! "Yandere."

Dear Mello,

Admit it. You're a tsundere. You say you have a bulletproof heart, but it doesn't take an armor piercing smile to get through. Just a lot of persistent hollow point it, Mello. Your heart is no longer bulletproof, because it has been shot multiple times like my body during the last few seconds of my life.

Love,

Matt

Yep... I am so cheesy...


	4. Chapter 4: Sing

"Hey, Matt!" I heard a child's voice call out. "What is it?" asked another little kid. This kid looked familiar. He was playing with a handheld game. He was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, a pair of awesome-looking goggles, and had blond hair. My natural hair color. I dyed my hair green-brown and I think I even dyed it blue. Now it's bright red, and I like it that way. I couldn't stop myself from watching the two little kids. I even followed them. Great, now I feel like I'm Pedo-bear stalking his victims. I saw the uncannily familiar kid get punched in the face by a little girl. "No! You're too awesome to get beaten up by girls!" I thought. I watched closely as I saw that this is unmistakably another one of those haunting flashbacks. The little boy was myself as a child, and the girl who beat him up is none other than Mihael Keehl, also known as Mello. This memory from many years ago was the day we became friends.

Two little boys. Nobody gave them enough attention. Even as the runners up, they felt like they were underdogs. They were outcasts. It was strange how two very different children became best friends. Although nobody cares about what they say, they told each other what had to be said. And they grew stronger together. Both of them knew how to sing it for the world. But if the world doesn't give a damn, they did it anyway. Their whole world listened to what they had to say. Their whole world... was each other. (Author's Note: This is not my best work. /shot/ and Matt IS blond and I have proof.)


End file.
